Disclaimers: Naruto Edition
by NinjaFoodLover
Summary: That's right folks! Relive the majesty, the wonder, the excitement, the pure unbridled beyond-what-anyone-imagined MADNESS of The Disclaimers: Naruto edition. I'm NinjaFoodLover and hopefully we will experience stuff. No refunds.


MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Hello unfaithful readers. I bet you are wondering why I, NinjaFoodLover, am writing another story that's under Naruto when I already have a story. The reason to that my pretties is I am copying KungPowKitty....Don't ask. Anyway, I decided I wanted to make my own mark in history. A mark so bold even Aliens from Mars will notice it. And this story shall be named.

**The Disclaimers: Volume 1: Naruto edition.**

**BUMBUMBUUUM**

That's right folks! Relive the majesty, the wonder, the excitement, the pure unbridled (beyond-what-anyone-imagined) MADNESS of The Disclaimers: Naruto edition. I am your host, NinjaFoodLover, and we'll be having some interesting experiences over the coarse of the next few millenniums (okay, so that has nothing to do with what we're doing here, but it's still true!).

For the Naruto fans who have no idea what this is, allow a short (and hopefully intriguing) explanation. *Sildescreen pops up from the ground* Early in my just-reading-fanfics stage I drifted across a story's that took Disclaimer's to the extreme *points to unreadable blob*. The story was just about Disclaiming InuYasha (I did not come across Naruto for a few more months)..........Long story short. I discover Naruto blah blah blah I find story again blah blah blah make it my goal to make one just like that one only with Naruto Character's. Get it. Got it. Good.

Now where was I...Oh yes. What I am about to *Gets hit over the head with a frying pan* (Get onto it already). Alright alright. Onto the DISCLAIMER'S. * Hits keyboard*.

Episode 1: Fateful beginning's for skin crawling.

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.*sniff* But that will all change soon. Very Soon Indeed. *Walks away with tomatoes and a huge chakra proof net.*

(fateful beginning's indeed. Shall we continue?)

Episode 2: The funs about to start

Disclaimer-If I do not own Naruto then that means I can kidnap them, thus temporarily making them mine. At least until the police or Shonen Jump find me. Ne Naruto-kun.

Naruto-HELP SHE'S KIDNAPPED ME AND WON'T LET ME HAVE RAMEN. Oh the horror.

NFL(But for reading purposes only I will be for now on in this story known as Nin.)- Silence is golden but duck tape is silver.

Naruto-ura shi ave me.

Nin(Me)- Your right Naruto, your cage does seem empty. Don't worry I'll be back with company for you. Fufufufufufufu*stalks away with sleep bombs*

Episode 3: I'm going to group the short chapter's together in five's to make the story seem longer until we hit the bigger chapter's.

Nin-*throws tied up Kakashi in a cage with Naruto* Mwahaha *checks of Kakashi from a list.* Now for a certain someone. Kukukukuku

Naruto-*Ropes untied and duck tape brutally torn off* She scares me Kaka-sensei.

Kakashi-*hides behind Naruto* I know.

Episode 4

Grabs a semi-conscious Sakura and places her in her own cage.

Nin-Now all that's left of Team 7 is Sasuke with Orochimaru. He's next. Then Orochimaru and all of the Akatsuki.

Naruto-NUUUUU SAKU-CHAN NOW WE'LL NEVER ESCAPE.

Nin-SHUT UP SQUIRT.

(Nin's OC character Marsh walks in now.)Hey NinjaFoo- Hey What are you doing down here.

Nin-*Roughly pulls in Marsh* Shh I'm stealing Naruto character's. And if you breath a word of this to Numie, I'll reveal your secret Manga stash.

Marsh-NUU not my baby's.

Nin-then join me evil villain.

Marsh-*squishing Naruto's cheeks* Your so cute.

Episode 5

Nin-I need aspirin. Sasu-chan put up quite a fight.

Marsh-Naru-chan your so Kawaii.

Naruto-umm uh

Kakashi-We better not tell Hinata about this.

Nin-*clasps forehead*

BANG BANG BANG

Nin-SHUT UP SASUKE YOUR NOT GETTING OUT

Sasuke- HN

Kakashi-I didn't even know you could shout hn.

Nin- I _really_ should have brought along the aspirin.

Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto....Legally. *Laughs evilly while doom music plays in background and all Naruto character's begin huddling in their corner's, Yes even Uchiha.*

So are we getting the feeling of randomness and no-pointness in this story. I sure hope so because we're just warming up. *laughs evilly one more time* Oh and one more thing I'm making this story stupid on purpose. So please refrain from how to write a Naruto story correctly until we get to the actual plot. And yes there is no plot.


End file.
